1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a rechargeable battery having an installation space for a lead tab between an electrode assembly and a cap assembly.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source increases according to technical developments for mobile devices. As an example of this type of battery, a cylindrical rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly formed by spirally winding electrodes disposed in both sides of a separator and the separator together in the shape of a jelly roll, a center pin disposed in a hollow portion in the center of the electrode assembly, a case installing the electrode assembly therein, and a cap assembly closing and sealing an opened side of the case.